


Tempesta

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Love/Hate, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: In una sera in cui sta scoppiando un temporale, Nadia è travagliata dal pensiero della prossima esecuzione di Julian Devorak: stanno emergendo indizi che mettono in discussione la sua colpevolezza... Le sue tormentose riflessioni vengono troncate da un'ombra che si acquatta nei corridoi del palazzo. La nottata prenderà una piega... tempestosa.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Tempesta

_«_ _Non lasciarti ingannare dalle apparenze, dal fatto che l’amore somiglia tanto all’odio… Potrei morire, per te…»_

_(Da: Mihai Eminescu,_ Gli avatāra del faraone Tlà)

I passi della contessa Nadia riecheggiavano inquieti sotto le volte a crociera del corridoio. Nella notte, le uniche luci erano quelle guizzanti nei globi delle lanterne appese a intervalli regolari al soffitto. Il cielo era colmo di nubi nere che nascondevano le stelle. Qualche sordo brontolio annunciava il temporale che stava per scatenarsi.

Anche la sua testa, sotto gli ori e le perle che le appuntavano i capelli, era un turbinio di venti tempestosi. Mancavano solo pochi giorni alla Mascherata, l’amata festa vesuviana che lei intendeva far rivivere. L’avrebbe aperta con un gesto di giustizia ostentata e feroce: l’impiccagione di quel dottor Julian Devorak che, tre anni prima, aveva approfittato del proprio ruolo di medico di corte per uccidere suo marito in uno dei modi più efferati e crudeli. Almeno, era quello che tutti i magistrati della sua corte testimoniavano pervicacemente. Erano un po’… _eccentrici._ Ma lei non credeva che sarebbero arrivati a compromettere il proprio onore di aristocratici per giurare il falso… forse.

_Forse._ Quella parola piccola e velenosa aveva cominciato a insinuarsi nei suoi pensieri, nelle commessure fra le sue certezze, corrodendole man mano. Prima, le incongruenze nei racconti del pretore e della procuratrice, che (in realtà) non avevano materialmente visto il reo appiccare il fuoco alla persona del conte Lucio… poi, un suo caro amico, il mago Asra, che aveva rintracciato indizi di magia nella dinamica degli eventi… e che, poco fa, le aveva detto che le avrebbe presentato un testimone oculare dell’innocenza del dottor Devorak.

E ancora lei non aveva preso una decisione. Ancora i vesuviani si aspettavano di vedere quel macabro spettacolo accendere i loro animi… di ammirazione per il rigore e la forza della casa comitale, o di dolore per la morte di un personaggio che pareva essere popolarissimo. Quest’altro lato del ricercato non era tanto sottolineato, a corte. L’aveva appreso lei, in una delle sortite in cui visitava la città in incognito - il capo e il viso studiatamente avvolti in uno scialle. Quel dottore pallido, scarmigliato e dall’aspetto funereo non godeva delle simpatie di tutti… ma, nelle taverne del Quartiere Sud e al porto si parlava di lui come di un “buon ragazzo”, uno “incapace di fare del male a una mosca”. Non appena si usciva dalla cerchia del palazzo e dal Distretto dei Cuori - dove abitava l’aristocrazia - molta della terribilità di costui sembrava dissolversi in fumo. Il peggio che si riconoscesse al dottor Devorak era la sua aria “da corvaccio”. Ma le apparenze fisiche non erano certo un buon argomento per un’impiccagione.

Lo stomaco di Nadia era stretto in una morsa e la sua testa le doleva. Sapeva che, quella notte, non avrebbe potuto dormire.

Un’ombra fugace dietro un angolo attirò la sua attenzione. Svelta e silenziosa, le tagliò la strada e appuntò al muro il corpo cui essa apparteneva. Un corpo alto, ossuto, dalle gambe sottili e dal petto vasto, in cui batteva un cuore preso di soprassalto. Pochi centimetri più in alto del volto della contessa, si delineò un volto cereo e fine, con un mento appuntito e un naso pronunciatamente aquilino. Le labbra appena rosate, dal disegno discreto e malinconico, erano aperte in una smorfia di stupore e spavento. Gli occhi di Nadia, scarlatti come braci, si trovarono a fissare quello grigio, dalla palpebra pesante, in cui era scritto il terrore animale dell’uomo. Una folta flora di capelli rossi e ondulati gli ricadeva a lunghe ciocche ribelli fin sul volto, quasi celando la pezzuola che copriva l’occhio destro.

A impedirle di notare prima quell’intruso erano certamente stati i suoi abiti neri. Ma quell’ampia cappa era foderata di un rosso poco discreto.

Lo riconobbe immediatamente.

«Dottor Devorak… Ecco quella che definirei una sorpresa!»

«Già!» balbettò lui. «Sono venuto… a consegnarmi» proseguì, alzando le mani guantate.

«A quest’ora, sgattaiolando come un ladro?» lo rimbeccò la contessa.

«Stavo preparando un ingresso un po’ più teatrale» ammise Julian, accennando un sorriso malandrino.

«Fine della commedia… anzi, della farsa» replicò lei, tagliente. «Mi segua!»

Aprì una delle porte che davano sul corridoio e vi spinse dentro il dottore.

Era una delle tante stanze per ospiti disponibili nel palazzo. Dall’ampia finestra, della quale non erano stati chiusi i tendaggi, entrava la luce dei lampi che ormai sfuggivano alle nuvole. Essi si riflettevano nello specchio ovale, replicandosi spettralmente. Nadia serrò la porta con la chiave che trovò nella toppa, dopodiché s’infilò la suddetta chiave in tasca. Trovò il comodino e l’accendino a selce che vi era posato sopra. Con esso, accese la candela che c’era nei pressi.

«Ringrazi la Sua fortuna: non ha incontrato nessuna delle guardie che pattugliano abitualmente i corridoi!» rimproverò. Non sapeva nemmeno lei perché si stesse comportando come se fosse la madre di quell’individuo. Eppure, era ciò che le veniva più naturale, in quel momento.

«Le giuro che Le ho detto la verità… non sono un pericolo per Lei» ribadì Julian, con voce tremante - ma anche con un certo slancio.

Gli occhi della contessa divennero fessure: «Lo vedremo presto. Alzi le braccia e stia fermo».

L’altro eseguì, sin troppo docile.

Le mani lunghe e inanellate di Nadia cominciarono a controllare accuratamente le braccia e il torso di lui, attente a qualsiasi cosa potesse denotare la presenza di un’arma. Sentì il fresco metallo dei suoi bottoni, il martellare impazzito del suo cuore (ancor più forte di prima), la frescura della sua pelle quando gli sfiorò il collo scoperto.

Non appena i suoi palmi giunsero alla vita di Julian, avvertì un guizzo improvviso.

«Le ho forse detto di muoversi?»

«Mi scusi…» balbettò lui, arrossendo come un ragazzino. «Soffro tremendamente il solletico…»

Nonostante l’irritazione e la serietà del momento, Nadia dovette trattenere un sorriso. C’era un che di _paradossalmente comico,_ in quell’uomo dall’aspetto tragico e con una condanna funesta che gli pesava (letteralmente) sul collo.

Cominciava a rassicurarsi sulle sue intenzioni, quand’ecco che la sua mano sinistra urtò qualcosa di duro e freddo che spuntava da una tasca dei pantaloni di Julian. Senza far complimenti, s’impadronì dell’oggetto e lo osservò. Un coltello.

«Mi aveva detto di non essere un pericolo per me» scandì lei glaciale, osservando la lama nei riverberi dei lampi e della fiammella.

«Il coltello, infatti, non era pensato per Lei» mormorò Julian, mortificato.

«Per me o per chi altro che fosse, non ha importanza» sentenziò Nadia. Gettò l’arma nel cassetto del comodino e chiuse accuratamente a chiave anche quello.

«Adesso, dobbiamo chiarire un paio di cose» esordì poi. «Sono emerse incongruenze nelle testimonianze sull’assassinio di mio marito. Nessuna prova concreta che Lei abbia davvero appiccato quel fuoco. Addirittura, domani, dovrebbe arrivare a palazzo un testimone diretto della Sua innocenza». Fissò il dottore nel suo occhio scoperto: «Allora, perché mai vorrebbe consegnarsi?»

La chiarezza dei fatti e il tono deciso della contessa sembrarono metterlo in difficoltà. Julian si morse un labbro, prima di parlare ancora.

«Le giuro che _devo_ salire su quel patibolo… e che sono ben disposto a farlo» rispose, cercando di dare un tono sicuro alla sua voce alta e vibrante. «Non è forse quello che Lei desidera ardentemente da tre mesi?»

«Io voglio giustizia» replicò Nadia, ferrea.

«Le confesso che è una mezza delusione» celiò lui, fra l’ironico e il triste. «Pensavo che volesse _me_ ».

Un lampo - per un istante - inondò la stanza. Un tuono, subito dopo, li fece sussultare.

«Perché mai avrei dovuto avercela specificatamente con Lei?» ponderò la contessa, quasi tagliente. «Non La conosco nemmeno. Se si riferisce all’uccisione di mio marito, beh… non ho molti ricordi felici neppure di lui. Non ho motivi per prendere la faccenda in modo sentimentale».

«Cosa desidera, allora?» fece Julian, quietamente.

Nadia deglutì piano, prima di rispondere. «Sicurezza per i vesuviani e consenso verso la casa comitale. Soprattutto… intendo dimostrare che so stare da sola al comando».

Non appena l’ebbe detto, le sembrò di essersi spinta _troppo oltre._ Come se quella fosse una delicata confidenza. L’isolamento ovattato in quella stanza e il fare sommesso di Julian le avevano fatto abbassare la guardia. Si riscosse. Non voleva che succedesse ancora.

«Sono certo che se La caverà a meraviglia» abbozzò lui. L’atteggiamento era quello di chi vuol essere sicuro e accattivante; ma un tremito nelle sue parole tradì la commozione.

Nadia era tacitamente sbalordita. Non che non fosse abituata all’adulazione; ma le emozioni che percepiva in Julian andavano oltre la buona affettazione. Quell’uomo, che avrebbe voluto sorprenderla con un ingresso “da colpo di scena”, dietro le quinte del suo dramma personale stava lasciando cadere qualsiasi maschera. Anche lui aveva _abbassato la guardia._

Nadia osservò il suo viso scarno biancheggiare al lume della candela. Il gioco di luci e ombre scavava ancor più le asperità dei suoi zigomi, l’incavo del suo occhio da insonne; ma lo rendeva anche etereo, come un’apparizione.

«Perché mai farmi tanti complimenti?» domandò lei, amara.

«Un condannato a morte potrà concedersi qualche sfizio, no?» Sulle labbra di Julian, aleggiò un sorriso quasi salace. Nadia avvertì il suo sguardo - dimezzato dalla benda, ma non per questo meno ardente - tracciare le linee del suo viso degno d'un quadro, per soffermarsi sulle sue labbra piccole, piene e rosseggianti.

«Quali che siano le Sue intenzioni nei miei confronti, Lei è meravigliosa, Milady. La forca sarà più sopportabile, se riterrà che la mia esecuzione sia un successo per Lei.»

Quello era troppo. Nadia si afferrò la testa, mentre un tuono le lacerava gli orecchi. Barcollando, cercò l’orlo del letto a cortine. Vi si lasciò cadere seduta, con insolita malagrazia.

Dal cielo, fuori dalla finestra, cominciavano a cadere i fulmini.

«Dottore, non voglio sentire improbabili frasi da melodramma. Voglio sentire una cosa sola… _ha ucciso davvero mio marito, sì o no?»_

Un altro tuono li sorprese.

Julian abbassò lo sguardo.

«Milady… vuol forse dire che Lei non se lo ricorda?»

Nadia si premette una mano sulla fronte.

«Quello che sto per confidarLe è un grosso segreto… il _mio_ segreto» mormorò poi lentamente. «Non lo sa neppure la mia adorata cameriera di fiducia. È pericoloso… e mi trovo costretta a rivelarlo proprio a Lei».

Levò uno sguardo vibrante verso Julian.

«Dopo la notte del delitto, sono caduta in uno strano sonno durato tre anni… e, al mio risveglio, non ricordavo più niente dei sei anni trascorsi qui a Vesuvia con il conte. Neppure la sera della sua morte» spiegò quietamente.

Sul viso dell’altro, si dipinse un’espressione di dolorosa comprensione.

«Milady… anche a me è successa la stessa cosa» sillabò. «Niente _sonno strano,_ ma… anch’io ho un buco di memoria in corrispondenza di quel periodo. Ho recuperato qualche ricordo, ma… ancora non so se io abbia ucciso veramente Suo marito o no». Tacque, come esausto. «Speravo che Lei ne sapesse qualcosa di più» osò aggiungere, dopo un poco.

Nadia si accigliò. «È per questo che ti sei consegnato?»

«No, non solo» rispose lui. «C’è anche un altro motivo, tanto grave quanto surreale… un motivo al quale quasi non credo io stesso… ma che è di grande importanza per la salute di Vesuvia».

Si appressò a lei e s’inginocchiò: «Per quanto suoni assurdo… promette di fidarsi di me? Debbo chiederLe un favore enorme… Quello di custodire al sicuro il mio corpo, dopo la mia esecuzione. È l’unica cosa che Le chiedo e Gliela chiedo… col cuore in mano».

«È una richiesta ben singolare» ammise la contessa. «Ma non mi costerà niente esaudirla. Va bene. Ha la mia parola».

Julian, trasportato dalla gioia, le prese una mano e la baciò. Il contatto con quelle labbra fresche e stranamente vive le strappò un leggero brivido.

Un lampo tagliò l’ombra, seguito immediatamente da un tuono. Nadia si afferrò di nuovo la testa, lanciando un gemito acuto.

«Milady!» si agitò Julian, balzando a sedere al suo fianco. «Cos’ha?»

«Mal di testa…» rantolò la donna.

«Prima dell’esecuzione, dovrò assolutamente visitarLa» affermò il dottor Devorak. «Non potrò morire tranquillo, prima di aver verificato le Sue condizioni di salute». La sua voce aveva assunto un’inedita sfumatura d’autorità, nata dalla sua consapevolezza di medico.

Il capo dolorante di Nadia si faceva sempre più confuso. Il presunto assassino di suo marito, ora suo prigioniero e destinato alla forca, _si stava preoccupando del suo benessere_. Ed era ansioso non per la corda che lo attendeva, ma perché lei _stava male._ Era _un’assurdità._

«Ho queste emicranie da quando mi sono risvegliata…» tentò di spiegare. «E mi capitano sempre… quando cerco di recuperare qualche ricordo. Questa fitta mi è arrivata perché…».

Si morse un labbro. Stava per arrivare il vero nodo scottante.

«…perché mi sono ricordata qualcosa. Di noi due».

Il tuono che rimbombò in quel momento strappò un tuffo ai loro cuori.

«Noi due?» La voce di Julian era un suono curioso e suadente.

Nadia arrossì con violenza.

«Sì. Noi due… eravamo…»

Un lampo si rifletté nell’occhio grigio dell’uomo.

«Amanti» concluse per lei.

La violentissima scarica di un fulmine tagliò il nero del cielo.

Nadia volse verso l’altro uno sguardo angosciato.

«Julian… Sono forse… _sono forse io la vera assassina?_ Ho forse ucciso mio marito… _per te?_ »

I suoi singhiozzi e le sue lacrime cominciarono a cadere, proprio mentre la pioggia batteva contro i vetri. Lui la fissava, con una disperata tenerezza nell’occhio grigio. Poi, le sue lunghe mani guantate presero delicatamente il capo di Nadia e se lo posarono su una spalla. Lei sentì la stoffa pesante della cappa carezzarle la guancia, il corpo sicuro di Julian sostenerla. D’improvviso, gli cinse il torso e lo strinse a sé. Il battito del suo cuore non era più convulso. Aveva qualcosa d’un dolce fuoco. Gli carezzò il petto con cura - senza più la tensione inquisitoria della perquisizione. Il respiro sempre più disteso di Julian si trasmise pian piano a lei.

Ciò che avrebbero ricordato del resto di quella notte sarebbe stato un misto di riverberi, tuoni e laceranti sensazioni carnali. Le loro labbra che s’incontravano come a mordersi, nella fame d’amore che tribolava le loro solitudini. Il rosso dei capelli di Julian che splendeva d’un tratto, nel bagliore d’un lampo; le chiome di Nadia che s’allungavano come serpenti. Il candore delle membra di lui, vinte sotto i fianchi felini e i femori di bruno velluto della donna. Il loro piacere elettrico, spasmodico, mentre dalla finestra entrava un trionfo di fulmini. Il loro ricadere l’uno fra le braccia dell’altra, sfiniti, mentre la tempesta andava spegnendosi. Lui si era abbandonato presto al sonno, con la testa posata sul seno di Nadia - come se lei fosse l’eterna pace. Lei era rimasta a guardarlo a lungo, sfiorandogli delicatamente quei capelli rigogliosi e ritorti come fiori rampicanti. Per tutta quella notte, lui le sarebbe stato accanto - sarebbe stato _suo._ Una gioia imprevista e che sarebbe sfiorita presto. Un cappio le morse il cuore.

Percorse con le dita la fresca pelle della schiena di Julian, cercando di non svegliarlo. Era felice di vederlo riposare così bene, come un angelo di marmo. A giudicare dal segno sotto il suo occhio, quella era la prima volta in parecchio tempo che il dottor Devorak riusciva a godere di sonni tranquilli. Quanto a lei… sapeva che, quella notte, non avrebbe potuto dormire.


End file.
